User talk:Skipper733/Archive 4
This is my talk page.-- 16:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) feel free to talk.-- 17:37, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hello skip I'm upgrading the shops stock.-- 00:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you nastajia12.-- 01:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oh and Happy birthday skipper-- 01:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yes HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!-- 01:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks nastajia12 thanks legoguy.-- 01:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Your Welcome!-- 01:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Well hope you like your first archive legoguy.-- 03:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) You had birthday? Oh sorry I didn't know. Happy Birthday Skip good old chap! :) 17:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Happy Birthday! 17:42, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Guys it was on the 18th. -- 00:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Well looks like I started something... Ummm oh yeah skipper How do you get that font Can you make me one?-- 01:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) What font do you want?-- 01:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Herculanum Please. Thanks skip.-- 01:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I'm on it.-- 01:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Doesn't work how about:comic sans ms...-- 01:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 01:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Happy birth day. (one day dint affect right) 04:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ha ha. thanks german.-- 13:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) BUYING Can I buy a Glatorian Seal?-- 16:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Which one?-- 16:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) P.s. I cannot send you the acctual seal but I can send you the items required to get it.-- 16:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :: Hey I'm the waiter silly I'm suppos't to take the order! -- 17:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Heh heh heh! right you are but you have to be active more :).-- 17:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Okay fine.-- 17:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Glad you see things my way.-- 17:39, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well back to the trade, so have you decided which glatorians seal you want?-- 23:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Yes Tarix's Seal.-- 01:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Alrighty then I'll give you an ancient spear mail it to Tarix to recieve your Seal. It will cost 25 clicks.-- 02:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 12:12, 21 August 2009 (UTC) did you get it?-- 14:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Yes and I gave the clicks-- 15:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Good doing biussness with you.-- 15:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Good with you as well.-- 23:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hope you like your page!-- 23:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I do!-- 23:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Gypsum How much is it for Gypsum? 17:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Cool_Kid_555 Depends, Our waitress is helping people out with rank 5 networkers. her name is Nastajia12 Befriend her if you haven't already and ask her to put up a stone golem...she will then block everyone on her friend list except you. just click on her stone golem mod and you will be rewarded with gypsum I can't tell you how much though.-- 18:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll help you. just tell me when to block.-- 18:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC) It takes about 30 clicks per gypsum. Oh and skipper happy belated birthday! -- 22:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks leinardo.-- 23:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Job? Would you like a job at my store?-- 23:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Depends I would like to be a waiter also whats my pay?-- 23:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm How bout 10 clicks a day.-- 23:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) No... i'll work for free. :)-- 23:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay than!-- 23:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC) great!-- 23:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Please Can you please put your pic under my pic in the store?-- 23:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure buddy.-- 23:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) pipe well I'm back from my camping trip, so I will send you the pipe BTW your birthday is on the 18th right? (reading your talk page) WOW mine was on the 17th!!! 14:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :thanks joeman200 i will give you the clicks a bit later when they regenerate.-- 14:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ok that's fine-- 14:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) how much is it?-- 14:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Template Hey skipper733, Would you know how to put the legoguy template on my userpage? Because my page looks pretty bare compared to yours. Thanks. 04:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Oh okay done.-- 13:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks 20:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked Why did you block me?- 14:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh it was part of a trade with one of my buddys I'll unblock you in a sec.-- 14:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) price, the price for a pipe (for you my buddy) only 20 clicks! :-¶ -- 14:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Great thanks buddy =) what do you want me to click on?-- 22:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) BZPower Do you want to join it?- 11:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No sorry but I do like reading it once and awhile :).-- 13:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) AH MAN!- 13:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Whats BZPower?-- 14:50, 28 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your oppinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) An RFA already?-- 12:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yep. He has 1,000 edits and a RFA.-- 12:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah... but you know admins warn vandals fix codes, etc I am truly sorry but i don't think he's ready yet. :(-- 12:54, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Same with me.-- 12:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe he coyld be an admin but until i see some admin work being done than my vote may change :(-- 12:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Me as well.-- 12:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Just read my vote its much more explanatory.-- 13:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I read it.-- 13:04, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah its too bad. maybe if he tryed at a different point in time... he doesn't have much Experience right now.-- 13:18, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeh... Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. hang on.-- 22:41, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Codes First digits of pie are: 3.14159 26535 89793 23846 26433 83279 50288 41971 69399 37510 The grandfather paradox is a proposed paradox of time travel first described (in this exact form) by the science fiction writer René Barjavel in his 1943 book Le Voyageur Imprudent (The Imprudent Traveller). Nevertheless, similar (and even more mind-boggling) paradoxes had already been described, for instance by Robert A. Heinlein in "By His Bootstraps". The paradox is this: suppose a man travelled back in time and killed his biological grandfather before the latter met the traveler's grandmother. As a result, one of the traveler's parents (and by extension the traveller himself) would never have been conceived. This would imply that he could not have travelled back in time after all, which in turn implies the grandfather would still be alive, and the traveller would have been conceived allowing him to travel back in time and kill his grandfather. Thus each possibility seems to imply its own negation, a type of logical paradox. I got this from From here. -- 06:10, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Very good you have won 92 clicks tell were they go later in the day.-- 13:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I saw the sentence in the RC. And when I get the Crest module I would like the clicks. -- 22:45, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :The Grandfather Paradox does not exist, since it was made by people who do not understand Temporal Mechanics. If you went back in time and killed your grandfather, then your grandfather would be dead, your dad (or mom) couldn't have existed and neither would you. You would still exist, however, in the time-period where you killed your grandfather, since you are exist in that time as well. 23:13, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes but I wanted the theory. Plus the grandfather paradox is a theory that is instilled to prove that time travel is impossible. though the theory itself is non functional to any other use and there fore is not relevant.-- 02:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Pools As said on my talk page, could you please click on my Gauntlets pools instead of the symbiosis module? That gets us both more bricks, as then I can go and click on yours as well. Also, if you could spend about 100 of the clicks that you use to put on the symbio on my Pet Robot instead, it could help a lot. Thanks, 23:15, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Okay i'll click your gauntlet pools once each but the pet robot I am not as active do to school so i may not be able to do that. (I will still click the symbiosis.-- 02:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I meant to click the pet robot instead of the symbiosis. Then I could click your t pools, and we would get more grey bricks that way. Just limit you pet robot clicks to 100, and then let me harvest. ::i see well in that case sure!-- 13:21, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Poll How do i put a poll on my page? 02:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Title Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Option 5 Forms: Title Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Option 5 :Ask if you need any more help. 02:52, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks. 02:54, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Clicks Actually, you can just click my Symbiosis Mod. If you could, please also click each of my Transmuting Pools once. Thanks! :Yeah it doesn't get very many bricks the other way. Symbotic module Hi there. It's me, drogdo9. Can you PLEASE put me on your symbotic module? I'll send you a nebular crystal. :I'm sorry drogdo9 but i don't have the symbiosis module. Visit my store and I'll see what I can do.-- 12:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Trans Pools Hello, could you please click once on each of my Mantles Transmuting pools? I can click your Punkling to get you the required bricks. 20:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry Arj I have 0 black bricks but I clicked your gauntlets :)-- 20:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I meant Gauntlets. I have harvested, want to click again? :::Yeah!-- 20:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) mln elves Actually I didn't. I only erased the message becuase I couldn't think of anything I could do at the shop. Have any ideas.--drogdo9 (talk) 17:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes you could help with clicks like paul the wall wants to. (If you want).-- 17:29, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll help with the clicks.--drogdo9 (talk) 00:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Great. tell me the number of clicks you spend with a customer.-- 13:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) What do you mean?--drogdo9 (talk) 15:34, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Like if a customer asks for clicks at my store than you can click 10%-- 21:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll spend 20% of clicks with the customers.--drogdo9 22:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Great by the way did you get your sig to work?-- 22:13, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't know. I'll try it here.-- 02:08, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::Looks like it works.-- 02:13, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Sig Yeah, I was wondering how you get sig. :Okay you can change the color if you don't want them.-- 21:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) NEB no thanks -- 17:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) okay just wondering.-- 21:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Cryogentic Sleep Unit Order I noticed you made an order for a Cryogentic Sleep Unit at the Official My LEGO Network Wiki Store while I was inactive, and that Ajraddatz rejected it. I'd be willing to fill that order, if you're still interested. 16:43, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm still interested but I have to make my clicks spread out But I will tell you how much i click and you can verify.-- 20:54, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Mkay. How many clicks? 19:12, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::450 clicks.-- 21:16, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me. Spread the clicks out as evenly as you can over my Lightworms; I'll mail you the Cryogentic Sleep Unit as soon as it's ready for ya. 22:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Japanese Numerals I got this from here -- 23:19, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Nebular Crystals Hello Skipper, I was wondering; every day, can you click my Neb Crystal Mine mod? I will do the same for you, starting... now! :Sure but I need a good supply of grey bricks first.-- 00:09, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you do get about 6 per day. ::And then I spend them all :) I currently only have 10 i spent some on your neb mod though ;)-- 00:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, tomorrow perhaps? ::::Tomorrow sounds good but thursday I need to just collect grey bricks. I need 50 still.-- 00:45, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Numerals of the Greek Alphabet I got this from here -- 23:21, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Nicelly done you have one 50% off your next purchase at MLN Elves. PIC thank you so much!-- 00:19, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Any time pal.-- 00:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) sig Cool sig skipper but put some spaces between the words will look better. 03:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Any of the spaces in my sig will look weird I tested it out also, I'm trying to get my sig to move together.-- 13:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Nebular Crystals Hello Skipper- Lets get some Nebular Crystals! I can click on your Pet Robot mod 80 times, you can click each of my t pools once, I harvest, you click each once again. After that: :1. I go to your page and click your neb crystal mine 3 times. You harvest. :2. You click my neb crystal mine 3 times. I harvest. :3. Repeat step 1. :4. Repeat step 2. ::Done! Then we will both get 16 Nebular Crystals. This can be repeated as many times as you want! :::Also, mind setting up a Mantles Transmuting Pool? That would be a big help. ::::Sound superb! but my dinner almost ready. I can start now though.-- 00:45, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oops dinners ready sorry ( I clicked your mine module and now I have the stealth system!)-- 00:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Harvested, clicking your pet robot now. ::Harvesting getting ready for clicking.-- 02:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Clicking again yet? ::::It appears I did not collect black bricks.-- 02:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::I have to go my grandparents are visiting.-- 02:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :That is 'cause I haven't clicked. Do you have any grey bricks? I have now clicked 10 times anyways. Bye ::Thanks I'll click today on the mantles.-- 20:57, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I have set up my Symbio mod, if you wanted to click it. I can click your pet mods if you need black/white bricks. Also, could you please click my Neb Mine 3 more times? I am clicking yours as I speak. ::::I will click our symbio mod and your mine mod. thanks :)-- 22:46, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Your welcome, when you have harvested I will do the same again! Please also tell me once you have clicked 3 times (on the mine) so I can harvest, and perhaps you can click again as well. ::::::Clicked your mine mod and i'm still clickin the symbio.-- 22:50, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I have harvested the Mine if you want to click again. After you do click again, harvest yours so I can click :) :::::::My mine mod is set up and i'm out of clicks :(-- 22:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Clicking now. ::Thanks-- 23:03, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Clicked again! Would you mind mailing me back 1 or 2 nebs, I will be clicking more and the more worth me while it is, the better. Thanks. ::I'll mail you back two for the help.-- 23:10, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Ty. ::::Anytime.-- 23:13, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Um.. you mailed me 2 Solar Power Cells. I am sending them back now... ::::::Whoops I'll send them again.-- 23:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Pic on Welcome Hey I saw you wanted a pic in a welcome sign I can help you with that. -- 01:22, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Sure but I wan't to see how it will turn out on my failed navigation.-- 02:14, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Where is that? And what is the pic. -- 02:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) How do I add this to the welcome sign?-- 02:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to bed this will have to resume tomorrow sorry just leave me with a result please. thanks :)-- 02:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Is this what you wanted? -- 03:03, September 4, 2009 (UTC) yep thanks leinardo. I can take it from here.-- 13:19, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Well its seem like leinardo due it. 21:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) work Can I work at your shop?